


Confiteor

by lashden



Series: Ad Dieu [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, you don't go to church but all of a sudden you are believer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashden/pseuds/lashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>прости меня, ибо я согрешил, и это моя вина, моя вина, моя великая вина</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confiteor

Прости меня, ибо я согрешил, и это моя вина, моя величайшая вина.  
Прости меня, но каждую ночь я хочу тебя так сильно, что закусываю угол подушки и, закрыв глаза, одной рукой сжимаю свое горло, надеясь придушить это желание, а второй забираюсь под белье. Я не боюсь ни суда Божьего, ни суда людского, в котором, без сомнения, выиграю дело против нравственности – я боюсь того, как выгибаюсь от этого острого чувства, распарывающего мою кожу и заставляющего меня истекать не столько кровью, сколько похотью.  
Прости меня, но каждую ночь вместо того, чтобы вспомнить молитву, я рычу твое имя. И я не похож на влюбленного мальчишку, который по-детски постанывает «Уилл, Уиллиам, я так хочу тебя», я похож на свихнувшееся от голода животное.  
Я жажду тебя.  
Я иду за тобой след в след, как волк тащится за раненым оленем, ожидая хоть малейшей ошибки, которая даст возможность вцепиться ему в брюхо.  
Я мечтаю о том, чтобы укусить тебя. Я мечтаю впиться в твою шею и оставить на тебе след своих зубов. Я хочу разложить тебя перед зеркалом и наблюдать, как твое тело покроется подтверждениями того, что ты принадлежишь мне.

Прости, но иногда мне хочется ударить тебя наотмашь, связать тебя, пока ты без сознания, и, уложив на кровать, вылизать твое тело.  
У тебя дерьмовый одеколон. Ты не должен пахнуть ничем, кроме моего запаха. Ты должен пахнуть мной.

Прости, что я отказался от веры в необходимость жены, выпускницы Йеля, машины с четырьмя подушками безопасности и страхового покрытия на случай пожара. Прости, что я отказался от этой жалкой и никчемной религии, которая догматом устанавливает стабильность, спокойствие и пенсионные отчисления в рамках 5% от заработной платы.  
Мне не нужен Бог, говорящий, что нужно голосовать за демократов, поддерживать либеральные поправки к конституции и давать деньги на обновление ПВО. Мне не нужны мессы в профсоюзе и коллективные исповеди в ресторанах быстрого питания. Я не собираюсь ждать воздаяния за все, что я совершил, в следующей жизни, - я собираюсь жить здесь и сейчас.  
Здесь и сейчас я хочу тебя.

Я хочу тебя, как истекающей смазкой гик хочет всунуть девушке, стоящей на вершине пирамиды из черлидерш; я хочу тебя так же сильно, как капитан сборной по футболу хочет попасть в колледж по спортивной стипендии; я хочу тебя так, как девяносто процентов американцев хочет получать доход, свободный от налогообложения; я хочу тебя так же безудержно и так же обреченно, как девочка из Колорадо хочет попасть на Бродвей.  
Я хочу тебя, заранее зная, что не смогу получить желаемого, и, тем не менее, не отказываю себе в удовольствии наслаждаться имитацией этого обладания.

Ты приходишь ко мне точно так же, как приходят к тебе твои бездомные собаки, надеясь получить защиту, кров и заботу. И я отдаю тебе все, что могу, мой тоскливый кокер-спаниэль: я сажусь и вычесываю твою спутанную шерсть, я приношу тебе еду, я кладу твою морду себе на колени и, гладя за холкой, стараюсь помочь тебе решить твои проблемы.  
Мальчик, у тебя такой беспорядок в голове, но каждый раз, когда ты впускаешь меня внутрь этого заросшего сорняками розового сада, я чувствую истинное удовольствие: ты доверяешь мне настолько, что готов дать секатор и садовые ножницы, чтобы я помог тебе.  
Если хочешь, я могу прибраться не только в твоей голове – я могу вычистить твою жизнь.  
Скучные, бесполезные лекции? В мусорку. Общение с людьми, которые тебе надоедают и требуют от тебя бессмысленных вещей? К чертям его. Твоя мешковатая одежда из бабушкиного сундука? Давай сожжем ее. Сними свою рубашку. Сними свои штаны. Сними свои очки.  
Пойдем в ванную, я тебя наконец побрею.  
Слушайся меня. Слушайся меня, Уилл, и ты увидишь, как просто жить, когда решения за тебя принимает кто-то, куда более способный к контролю и руководству, чем ты сам.

Ты приходишь ко мне на работу, приходишь в мой дом и чуть ли не умоляешь меня о помощи.  
И я помогу, можешь не сомневаться – тебе нужно просто выполнять мои команды, а я буду давать тебе вкусные косточки и выводить на прогулку в два раза чаще. Я куплю тебе красивый красный ошейник и переноску, чтобы ты мог ездить со мной в поездки.  
Мы составим с тобой целый план того, как именно ты должен жить, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо, и, поверь, большую часть времени по этому плану ты будешь проводить со мной. Я буду следить за твоим питанием, буду давать тебе витамины, буду отвозить тебя на работу, буду забирать тебя с работы. Я буду снимать с тебя одежду, разминать твои плечи и подавать тебе ужин, а ты, в свою очередь, будешь благодарно облизывать мне руки и улыбаться, как в третьем классе, когда тебе сказали, что в субботу нет занятий, а ты почувствовал облегчение. Можно не приходить в эту тюрьму, где ты не можешь найти общий язык не только с учениками – с преподавателями, можно не являться в это место, где ты чувствуешь себя чужим – ну так заходи в мою жизнь, я приглашаю тебя, Уилл. Ты будешь желанным гостем. Я даже разрешу тебе спать в своей постели.  
Тебе всего лишь нужно уткнуться носом в мое плечо, просунуть руку под полы моего пиджака, положить ее на живот и, как будто случайно просунуть палец между пуговицами, чтобы коснуться моей кожи. И, когда ты прикоснешься ко мне в первый раз, тебе нужно будет тихо-тихо сказать мне: «Можно мне остаться?».  
Ответ будет «да», я гарантирую тебе.

Я хочу видеть тебя рядом, хочу запускать пальцы в твои жесткие волосы и тянуть к себе с другого конца кровати, укладывая на свой живот. Я хочу слышать, как ты дышишь, и смотреть, как опадает твой живот от выдохов. Я хочу знать, куда ты идешь и что делаешь.  
Я хочу знать, чего ты хочешь, чего ты боишься, что тебе нужно.  
Я сделаю для тебя все.

Прости меня, ибо я согрешил, и это моя вина, моя величайшая вина.  
Прости меня, ведь я представляю, как однажды ты зайдешь в мою комнату, сядешь ко мне на колени и скажешь, глядя куда-то мимо: «Сделай это». Ты будешь готов стать моим.  
Я не откажу тебе, мальчик. 

Мы обмоем тебя, смажем твой бок спиртом и сделаем буквально несколько надрезов – я не буду жадным. Ты перейдешь в мою собственность по частям, оплачивая мой кредит доверия своим телом.  
Тебе не будет больно ни секунды, я обещаю.

За каждый порез я буду целовать тебя, буду ласкать тебя, буду тереться носом о твой подбородок – это будет очень честный обмен, где ты получаешь чувство собственной значимости и любовь, а я получу тебя.   
Ты будешь моим, потому что, на самом деле, у тебя нет выбора. Потому что ты как подарок, который мне забыли принести на Рождество за то, что я так долго был хорошим ребенком: ты мой конструктор Лего, из которого я могу собрать все, что захочу; ты моя персональная настольная игра, в которой я пытаюсь выиграть все фишки; ты мой набор карточек с изображениями бейсболистов, который я буду прятать под подушкой.  
Ты вызов, который я принимаю; ты препятствие, которое я одолею; ты рекорд, который мне нужно побить.   
Уилл, ты то, что придает моей жизни осмысленность. Каждый шаг, который я делаю, я делаю, думая о том, как быстро ты сможешь раскрыть меня.  
Сколько у нас есть времени до того, как ты схватишь меня за руку, измазанную в крови? Отпустишь ли ты меня тогда? Что ты мне скажешь, когда узнаешь, что я обманывал тебя все это время?  
Ты огорчишься или засмеешься, Уилл? Я хочу сделать так, чтобы ты смеялся. Я хочу, чтобы, когда ты все поймешь, ты встал рядом со мной и сказал: «Я остаюсь».  
Я хочу слышать от тебя «Я остаюсь».  
Будь со мной.

Они говорят: «Выбирай будущее».  
«Выбирай жизнь».  
Не слушай их, Уиллиам.  
Не выбирай жизнь.  
Выбери меня.  
*  
Уилл Грэм не умеет терпеть боль, хотя сам он, конечно, видит себя Иисусом, терпеливо сносящим стигматы и вбитые в ладони гвозди. Уилл Грэм морщит нос, скалится, словно пережевывая боль как черствую пищу, и усаживается в кресло, запуская пальцы в волосы. Он расчесывает кожу – с нажимом, оставляя глубокие красные бороды – рука спускается вниз к затылку и оттягивает ворот рубашки, давая Уиллу вздохнуть.  
\- Что случилось? - доктор Лектер приподнимает бровь, наблюдая за ним, как наблюдают за детьми, не лучшим образом ведущими себя за обеденным столом. Он поднимается с кресла и, не спеша, будто рисуясь для фотографа Forbes, спрятавшегося в портьерах, подходит к шкафу.  
\- Голова болит, - возможно, Уиллу кажется, что он поступает как взрослый, признавая свою слабость, но на самом деле он скулит, как щенок с перебитой лапкой.  
\- Выпей, - прохладный стакан удобно ложится в ладонь. – Откинься на спинку, - Ганнибал встает за креслом Грэма и упирается ладонями в мягкую вельветовую обивку. – А теперь рассказывай мне.  
Похож ли этот приказ на доброжелательный и участливый вопрос о состоянии Уилла? Вряд ли. Скорее, это напоминает глухую ярость собственника, который приходит к арендатору и, стараясь подавить гнев и не избить его хлыстом, холодно спрашивает: «Как вышло так, что вы нанесли ущерб тому, что принадлежит мне?»  
Ганнибал Лектер, стоя за спиной Уилла, сжимает ладони в кулаки, стараясь оставаться спокойным.

Как вышло так, что ты в очередной раз довел себя до нервного истощения, мальчик, а теперь пришел ныть ко мне в кабинет?  
Как вышло так, что я злюсь на тебя не из-за того, что твой голос похож на детское хныканье, а из-за того, что ты не пришел ко мне раньше? 

\- Кошмары, - продольная морщина через весь лоб; Грэм упирается лопатками в мягкое кресло и, очевидно, строя концептуальный снимок, ставит стакан на подлокотник.   
Уилл Грэм выглядит растерянным и немного напуганным – он зажимает ладонь между колен и поворачивает голову вбок, отыскивая на стеллажах названия знакомых книг.  
\- Что тебе снилось?.. – у доктора Лектера низкий голос ласкового хозяина; его напряженные пальцы чертят анаграмму WG на податливой ткани и чуть задевают воротник рубашки Уилла.  
\- Я бежал, - Грэм сглатывает и подается назад, возможно, по чистой случайности, возможно, по расчетливому умыслу, подставляя шею под пальцы Лектера. – Была ночь. Очень холодно. После каждого шага приходилось делать глубокий вдох и отхаркиваться. Рот онемел.

Ганнибал Лектер внимательно смотрит, как Грэм просовывает между коленей вторую ладонь и распрямляет плечи, укладываясь на кресло. Лектер, зная, что Уилл точно не увидит, мягко улыбается мужчине, который чувствует себя как нашкодивший мальчишка: ты не виноват, мальчик, что тебе снятся скверные сны. Это не твоя вина.  
Ганнибал убирает руки со спинки кресла и ненавязчиво дотрагивается до плеч Грэма: предложение, от которого легко можно отказаться. Только Уилл, который, конечно, ведет себя так, будто заново переживает подростковое становление, совсем не идиот. Он кто угодно, но не идиот. Он расслабленно опускает плечи и наклоняет голову набок, открывая шею.  
Конечно, Ганнибал сделает массаж мальчишке. Ему ничего не стоит дотронуться до теплой, сухой кожи, под которой слишком быстро пульсирует артерия. Ему ничего не стоит надавить на сдавленные спазмом мышцы и заставить Грэма почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Ему ничего не стоит сказать: «Продолжай, я слушаю», - и, потянувшись, расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки, пробираясь пальцами под ткань.

\- Вокруг был лес. Много высоких деревьев. Я бежал по шоссе. Я помню, что чувствовал, как по лицу стекал пот, а я все не мог его вытереть. Я бежал очень долго, и я очень устал, но не мог остановиться, - Грэм вжимается в спинку кресла, неосознанно стараясь быть ближе к доктору Лектеру, пока делится своими страхами.   
Руки мягко нажимают на плечи и массируют шею; пальцы поглаживают затылок и забираются под волосы, чуть оттягивая их за корни, а потом быстро растирая саднящую кожу.  
Грэм открывает рот и, наслаждаясь тем мгновением, когда боль отпускает, замирает. Уилл чувствует себя очень уязвимым, очень незащищенным: он не может управлять собственной болью, собственными ощущениями, своей жаждой понять других людей и проникнуться их страданиями. Уилл не может управлять собой.  
Но зато с этим прекрасно справляется доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал вжимает Уилла в кресло и опускает руки на его ключицы, прочерчивая линию по грудной клетке: вдох – Грэм застывает и зажмуривается, привыкая к теплу, которое растекается по телу.  
\- От чего ты убегал, Уилл?.. – Лектер возвращает ладони на шею Уилла и массирует кожу под мочками ушей, гладит большими пальцами под кромкой волос.  
\- Не от чего, - кашель; он, с хрипом глотая воздух, продолжает: - а от кого.  
\- От кого ты убегал, Уилл? – пальцы сходятся в ямке между ключицами, надавливая на горло Грэма и удерживая его слова.  
\- Я убегал от вас.

Он запрокидывает голову и открывает глаза: бесстрашный мальчик, вышедший поиграть в догонялки с волком.  
\- Но ты здесь, - Ганнибал Лектер улыбается ему краем рта и пододвигает пальцы выше, проходясь по трахее. – Ты сидишь в моем доме, в моем кресле, пьешь мой виски и я делаю тебе массаж.  
Уилл осторожно кивает и бессознательно вытягивается, подаваясь ртом к пальцам Лектера, лежащим у него на подбородке.  
\- Очевидно, я бежал не в ту сторону.  
\- И чего же ты хочешь от меня, Уилл? – он медленно перемещает кисти рук на лицо Грэма и аккуратно кладет пальцы поверх его губ, обрисовывая линию рта. – Дать тебе компас? Карту? Нарисовать тебе маршрут, как убежать от меня подальше?

Уилл Грэм открывает рот и давится собственными словами:  
\- Там очень темно. Помоги мне найти тебя.

Жертвы всегда приходят к своим мучителям, Уилл Грэм. Это первый и последний закон Танатоса.  
Лектер наклоняется к Уиллу и, оттянув пальцами его нижнюю губу, целует его. И Уилл почему-то стонет в ответ. Это не так приятно и не так долгожданно, как в подростковых сериалах, чтобы Грэма тут же скрутило тяжелое удовольствие: Ганнибал прикусывает кончик языка и надавливает на язык, заставляет подчиниться и принять то, что он быстро проводит языком по небу и деснам, запоминая чужой рот. Уилл стонет от того, что боль окончательно проходит, а Лектер, освобождая одну ладонь, сдавливает его горло, подталкивая к чувству легкого головокружения.  
Уиллу нравится, когда его целует Ганнибал Лектер. Уиллу нравится настолько, что он прогибается в пояснице и пытается отстраниться, чтобы начать поцелуй заново, чтобы почувствовать, как их губы расходятся, а потом рот снова наполняется чужой слюной и горячим дыханием.  
Лектер отстраняется и – это отдается внутри Грэма кристально чистым наслаждением, которое потом можно будет достать из-под ребер и носить на шее вместо украшения – трется носом о его щеку, целует в скулу и кусает за подбородок.  
\- Можно… - говорит Грэм, еще не зная, как как закончитьэту фразу: - можно мне…

Мальчик хочет играть с волком. Мальчик хочет засунуть свою руку ему в пасть и дать откусить. Мальчик садится напротив хищника и спрашивает: «Можно мне предложить себя?» Можно ты примешь меня?

Ганнибал Лектер обходит кресло и дотрагивается до колена Уилла Грэма: «Откройся для меня», - и тот не смеет ослушаться. Он достает дрожащие руки и разводит ноги, подпуская к себе Ганнибала:  
\- Скажи, чего ты хочешь, - Лектер щурится и удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда Грэм краснеет и отводит взгляд в сторону. Щелчок пальцев рядом с виском – «смотри на меня, Уилл». – Чего ты хочешь? Я могу дать тебе только то, о чем ты попросишь.  
\- Я хочу… - онемевший язык неуклюже ворочает неподъемными словами, - я хочу…  
Рука Уилла Грэма тянет Ганнибала за откос брюк, и Уилл прижимается носом к вкусно пахнущей рубашке.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - глухо говорит Грэм, закусывая ткань. – Я хочу тебя.  
Лектер смеется.

И опускает ладонь на его затылок.  
Грэм торопится, потому что ему кажется, что сейчас Лектер передумает и остановит его менторским тоном: «Прекрати, я пошутил». Ему кажется, что вернется головная боль, и он снова не сможет связать трех слов. Ему кажется, что как только он остановится, он проснется.  
Ему нужно бежать все дальше и дальше, даже если он слишком устал.

\- Ты все делаешь правильно, мальчик, - говорит Лектер и помогает Грэму расстегнуть свою ширинку. – Не спеши, – пальцы ласково обводят ушную раковину и чуть оттягивают мочку: - Наслаждайся тем, что делаешь, Уилл. Слышишь меня?  
\- Да, - картинка перед глазами плывет, и Уилл зажмуривается, уткнувшись носом в кромку белья.  
\- Просто делай то, что я говорю, хорошо?  
Уилл кивает и медленно тянет за штанину, спуская брюки. Да, ему нужны команды. Простые четкие команды, которые он сможет выполнять. Не кретинские указания: «Пойми, почему этот психопат расчленил ее именно на пять кусков», а доступные для восприятия предложения.  
\- Сначала рукой, - спокойно говорит Лектер и чуть улыбается, когда они с Уиллом встречаются взглядами: «Не бойся».  
Уилл аккуратно обхватывает член через ткань белья и легко надавливает между бедрами, заставляя Лектера расставить ноги чуть шире. Он плавно водит ладонью, очерчивая член под боксерами, и облизывается, когда замечает влажное пятнышко: Лектер вдыхает реже и упирается рукой в его плечо, ища опору.  
Грэм дотрагивается влажными губами до его паха и застывает, чувствуя, как пальцы впиваются в плечо: Ганнибалу нравится, когда его мальчик, почти сползая с кресла в более удобную позу на коленях, ртом прихватывает его член и прижимается к нему языком. Да, Ганнибалу очень нравится это зрелище.  
Ему нравится, как Уилл прерывисто дышит и шарит ладонями по его бедрам, как он податливо отзывается на каждое прикосновение и наклоняет голову чуть вбок, открывая шею.  
\- Сними белье, - Лектер отдает команды негромким голосом, словно подчеркивая: Грэм сам должен хотеть слышать их, должен ждать их.  
Уилл медленно стягивает боксеры и легко дует на головку открывшегося члена.  
\- В рот. Без зубов. Неглубоко, - Лектер сжимает в кулак волосы Грэма и тянет к себе, когда тот обхватывает губами головку и плотно сжимает рот, лаская уздечку.  
Член упирается в щеку, и Уилл, послушно двигаясь в ритме, задаваемом Ганнибалом, забывает стереть тонкую нитку слюны, стекающей по подбородку.

Сухая ладонь накрывает распухшие губы и чуть приподнимает подбородок, заставляя туже обхватить член.   
Уилл Грэм старается не думать, что его опыт, основанный на просмотре порно, может оказаться нерелевантным действительности. Уилл Грэм старается не думать, что ему хочется запустить руку в свои штаны и подрочить. Он старается не думать ни о чем.   
Он вбирает солоноватый член и, сжав рот, втягивает глубже через сомкнутые губы, стараясь облизать языком выступившую смазку.   
Лектер толкается вперед, и член соскальзывает со щеки в горло: толчок – и Грэм закашливается, но остается на месте, даже не предпринимая попытки отстраниться. Он закрывает глаза и, расслабляя мышцы, позволяет Ганнибалу упереться влажной головкой в стенку горла.  
Спазм.  
\- Я знаю, ты хочешь как лучше… - Лектер перебирает волосы на его затылке и кладет ладонь на лицо, надавливая на щеку: член внутри рта ноет. – Просто двигай головой. Ничего больше не нужно…  
Грэм недоволен собой, но он подчиняется и аккуратно отводит голову назад, вопросительно поднимает глаза и чуть надавливает губами на головку, обсасывая ее.  
\- Хорошо, - Ганнибал довольно улыбается и расслабленно опускает плечи. – Теперь вперед.

Грэм старается для него: он аккуратно пододвигается на край кресла и впускает член в рот, быстро облизывая его языком, и тут же резко отстраняется, вырывая у Лектера хриплый стон.  
\- Еще раз!  
Голова ритмично двигается под довольное рычание: Ганнибал разводит колени, подпуская к себе Грэма, и, придерживая его за шею, подается бедрами вперед, вжимаясь в его рот.  
Он быстро трахает его в узкий горячий рот и с удовольствием мычит, когда Уилл подбирает ладонью яички и сжимает мошонку.  
\- Во что ты ввязываешься, - глухо смеется Лектер, глядя, как Грэм жадно слизывает смазку и дотрагивается губами до белой капли спермы на головке. – Это все моя вина… Во что я тебя втягиваю, Уилл Грэм… Это моя величайшая вина…  
Уилл сглатывает и прикладывает к влажным красным губам ладонь, вытирая рот.  
\- Если ты хочешь быть виноватым – я не могу тебе запретить. Но я могу взять на себя половину этой вины.

Ганнибал Лектер смеется.  
Ганнибал Лектер опускается на колени, запускает пальцы в жесткие волосы Уилла Грэма и довольно шепчет ему в рот:

Мой мальчик. Мой хороший мальчик.


End file.
